A typical label applicator applies one or more labels to an article as the article is conveyed past the label applicator. For example, a label applicator may dispense a label onto a label receiver which transfers the label to the article by tamping of the label against the article and/or by a blast of air under pressure.
It is sometimes necessary or desirable to apply a single label to multiple faces of an article. For example in the case of an article, such as a box, which is in the form of a rectangular solid it may be desirable to apply a label to the front face and one of the side faces of the box or to the back face and one of the side faces of the box. In either case, the label is adhered to two faces of the box and wraps around the corner of the box.
One prior art technique for accomplishing this includes dispensing a label onto a side face of an article being moved through a labeling station with one end portion of the label overhanging and extending beyond the edge of the article. A separate roller is then used to press this overhanging region of the label against the front or back face of the article. Unfortunately, this system is complex and not as accurate as desired, especially for long labels.